


The Slient Howl

by ginsky



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is Harry's valet, M/M, POV switch, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, for real this time, kind of vampire!everyone, vampire!Harry, warlock!merlin, werewolf!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginsky/pseuds/ginsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy didn't know how he's going to survive in this vampire den, or whether he should trust that elusive man who brought him here, Harry Hart.</p><p>But he's still alive. And Eggsy considered it a good start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the pan, into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brought home a new valet. Someone is not happy.

Percival was the one who answered the door.

He looked at Harry, then at the boy hunched behind him, before back again at Harry. Harry waited with patience while he silently assessing the situation. “What is that?” Percival finally asked, expressionlessly.

“That,” answered Harry, tilting his head to one side, “is my new valet.”

Percival considered for a few seconds. “Arthur’s going to be mad,” he slowly said.

“Oh, no need to worry.” Harry dismissed his thought with an absent wave. “I will take care of that later. May I come in now? It’s quite cold out here.”

Percival wordlessly stepped aside. Harry nodded his gratitude, came in through the doorway and gestured the boy to follow. The boy was strangely quiet, silence enveloped him like a layer of shell; he didn’t make a single sound while slipping into the house, nor did he spare Percival a single glance. But when he pushed past, Percival suddenly drew in a sharp breath through his nose, and a frown deepened on his otherwise smooth forehead. He half lifted a hand, as if going to stop the young man.

The shell shattered in a blink of the eye. The boy hissed, jerked back like Percival just slapped him on the face. He bared his teeth, lips pulling back to show unnaturally sharp canines under that stained with deep red foam. “Y’go problem?” he grumbled, voice rough and coarse, like he hadn’t used it for a long time.

Percival’s nostrils flared.

“Behave, Eggsy,” Harry warned harshly, pushed the boy back before Percival could react, “Don’t do that again. Let him through, Percival. He’s with me.”

Percival pressed his lips into a hard line, eyes narrowed in unfathomable emotions. “Percival,” Harry began, more firmly this time. Percival glanced at him before slowly letting down his hand. The boy—Eggsy, if he caught it right—seemed reluctant, but followed the order anyway. He cursed under his breath; the language was foreign to Percival, but he didn’t miss the vicious glare Eggsy flashed his way. The boy bowed his head down and walked faster, leaving a trail of muddy footsteps behind his back. He was limping, clutched at one arm where blood silently dripping down from his fingertips.

Percival watched the two disappearing around the corner, stood as if rooted to the ground.

Someone stepped into the room a few minutes later, and stopped dead in his track. “What happened?” Tristan asked hesitantly, nostrils flaring at the air, “Why do I smell blood? And…something else.”

Percival turned round to look at him. “Galahad brought back his valet,” he explained in an extremely unimpressed tone, “the boy is a werewolf.”

***************************

The man who answered the door pretty much got ‘VAMPIRE’ printed on his forehead.

And he smelt like metal and bleach. It hurt his nose. Eggsy disliked him instinctively, and he was pretty sure this dislike flew both way. The man must’ve figured out what Eggsy was in seconds. He didn’t speak of it, but he might as well scream it out loud; Eggsy didn’t need to look at his face to know, he could smell it—the enmity. Like lead and gun powder, that cold pungency, gnawing at his sense and choking him like a wet cloth. He tried to scare the man off—pretty stupid idea, came to think about it, facing off a pure blood like that. But Eggsy wasn’t thinking straight; he had lost a lot of blood, his brain was buzzing, and he wanted nothing more in the world than to turn round and run screaming towards the opposite direction. The only thing that’s holding him back right now was the fact that Eggsy knew for sure: he wasn’t going to survive the run even if he could make it.

This place was cold like a tomb. All Eggsy wanted was to go somewhere safe and warm—somewhere with dry hay and bonfire—curl into a small ball and sleep until the end of the world. Or, Eggsy might as well get his head ripped out of his shoulder by fighting a pure blood, which would put himself out of his misery anyway.

But Harry stopped him before blood starting to spill ( _or is that too late, Eggsy looked hazily down at the blood dripping from his fingers_ ). Harry…Harry Hart, Eggsy vaguely remembered, that’s what the man called himself. Eggsy didn’t trust him, not for one bit—hell, he didn’t even trust half of his own species, let alone a friggin’ vampire. But right now, that man was the only card in his hands. At least Eggsy knew he wasn’t going to suck him dry anytime soon; he went through all that trouble to bring Eggsy here, it can’t be just for some take-out food. Besides that, he didn’t smell half bad like other creatures in his species, which’s really saying something.

“Behave, Eggsy,” the man told him, “don’t do that again.” _What the fuck,_ Eggsy thought to himself, struggling to drag his feet over the floor without tripping, _I’m not a dog_.

Or maybe he is. In this place.

The inside of the house was even colder than the outside, if that’s possible. They walked down the hall way, which was probably the same size of Eggsy’s entire house. Eggsy would’ve hated them more for being rich had he not already hated them with all he got.

Even the house was sucking his blood. A hint of twisted satisfaction rose from his stomach when Eggsy noticed his blood was dripping onto the carpet silently. _Good luck for laundry day, parasites_.

Harry suddenly halted in his track. Eggsy nearly walked into his back, but managed to catch himself in the last minute. “Wha’?” he grumbled. The man was so tall, and his body had the hardness of a metal wall. Friggin’ vampires. Eggsy could’ve had his nose broken just by walking into those back muscles.

Harry turned round to look at him. “I was planning to clean you first. Let you change, take care of your wounds, and give you something to eat, perhaps—” Eggsy perked up at the word; FOOD! “—but I’m afraid those have to wait.” Wait, _what? **WHY??** _ “It seems that gossip travels faster in this house than I expected. Arthur is coming this way. You’ll have to meet him, first. Now be careful, Eggsy, he’s a difficult one.”

Eggsy didn’t know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut. _How difficult could this bloke be?_ He had had a long day. He’s exhausted, and his wounded arm was throbbing in a way all wounds did before infection. He really needed some solid rest, right now. And food, don’t forget food. _Good lord, he was starved_. Eggsy felt like eating a cow, or going drop dead.

This Arthur bloke came in before Eggsy’s figured out which came first. He was old, that’s the first thing Eggsy noticed—older than any vampire he had ever seen. That was new. Those blood-suckers always looked pretty young, or in their primes. This one’s hair was all white, with wrinkles carved into every inch of his face. Eggsy couldn’t even begin to think about how long it took for a vampire to grow this old.

The old man came towards them in long strides, didn’t even spare a glance at Eggsy. That’s a good sign, right? Hope bubbled up in his chest; maybe this old chap was not that difficult, after all. If he was willing to ignore Eggsy like ignoring a dead bug on the ground, then Eggsy was more than happy to play the part. They could both pretend they cannot see each other. That’s…that’s perfect, actually. It was the best scenario Eggsy could imagine himself in. Now, he just needed to keep bowing his head down, and—

“Galahad,” Arthur smiled at Harry the coldest smile Eggsy had ever seen in his whole life, “good to have you back. Now explain it to me: why is this foul thing in my house?”

 

_Jesuz. **Did he hate vampires.**_

*************************

“Pardon me?” Harry raised an eyebrow politely. He did not expect to deal with Arthur this soon, but it seemed he didn’t have a choice. “I thought you said I was free to choose whatever that pleases me.”

“No. I said feel free to choose a **valet** of any kinds that pleases you, and you bring back this…” Arthur sniffed, “ **animal**.”

Eggsy bared his teeth at Arthur before Harry could stop him, and Arthur sneered. “He is a beast.” the old man continued on, “This is no place for low grade creatures. Get him out of my house, NOW.”

Eggsy bristled up in anger—or fear, Harry wouldn’t know—a warning growl rolling at the back of his throat, and Arthur’s eyes flashed red. Harry took a step forward to insert himself in between. “Eggsy,” he tried, “calm down.” he held up a hand in a vain gesture, but to his great surprise, the growl died down immediately.

Harry turned to look at Arthur. “He is good at taking orders.”

“Only from a few,” refuted the old man, didn’t even try to contain the disdain in his voice, “that thing cannot stay. Throw it out, or I do it myself.”

It’s not even a threat. Harry had no doubt Arthur would do it in an instant. He took in a deep breath to brace himself for the upcoming storm: “In that case, Arthur, I’m so very sorry. But I’m afraid it’s a done thing. You see, I’ve already bought him.”

The other man’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “ ** _You bought him?_** ”

“Yes. From a slaveholder,” Harry answered calmly, “he’s mine, now. I own him, so he stay with me.”

Arthur was not angry. He was **livid**. Harry had spent time with this man long enough to peek inside the expressionless cold mask he had soldered to his skin and onto the steaming rage quietly brewing beneath it. So could Eggsy, apparently. He probably smelled the fury radiating from Arthur. The boy froze at the spot, body tensed up like a bow, arching into a position prepared to lash out any minute. Harry could almost see the flight or fight instinct kicked into place, and both he and Eggsy knew there’s no place in this house one can flee to.

This is going to end in blood. He needed to get Eggsy out of here. “Now, Arthur, I can see that we’ll have a lot to talk about. Maybe we should find a place and sit down; it’s becoming increasingly awkward, all three of us standing here in the middle of nowhere. And while we talk, I see no reason for Eggsy to stay. Do you mind…?”

Arthur said nothing, neither agree nor disagree with his suggestion, standing stiff like he’s turning into a statue. Harry turned to the boy. “Eggsy, I need you to go find a man named Merlin right now.” he quickly arranged, “Tell him to attend to your injuries. His room is by the end of this hall, you won’t miss it.”

Eggsy gave him a nervous glance that screamed distrust, eyes darting between him and Arthur.

Harry squared his shoulder. **“ _GO_**.”

Eggsy obeyed. He slowly straightened his spine, gave Harry one last look before stepping back. He still seemed uncertain, keeping his eyes fixed on Arthur all the time while he moved, and put as much distance as he could physically manage between him and the old man.

Harry watched him stumbling away before turning back towards Arthur.

“Now,” he began, “where do we start, Arthur.”

************************

Eggsy fled. He was by no means proud of that, but he knew he had to. That old man was dangerous. Eggsy didn’t smell enmity on him. **_He smelled death_** , crawling on his skin like reptiles.

_What the fuck?_

And good God, this place really did give him the creeps. The deeper he went into this maze, the colder it got, and the sicker Eggsy became. It’s like walking the inside of a tomb, and the air of the dead was poisoning him.

He hardly ran into anyone on his way to find that mysterious Merlin, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching behind his back. It raised all the hair on his nape. His inside alarm had been ringing crazily ever since he set foot in this house, and Eggsy was already numb at this point.

He found the door at the end of the aisle. Harry was right, he couldn’t miss it; it was the only door down the aisle. Eggsy knocked, thrice. He had seen enough vampires in a day, and one more could do no further harm.

The door opened with a soft click, but when Eggsy looked inside he saw nobody. The room was warm, at least. Eggsy stepped inside and smelt books immediately. Lots of them.

Dear lord, Eggsy thought to himself, please let this bloke have food.

***************************

Merlin wasn’t expecting any visitors in this wee hour.

He was rather engaged in a book, actually, when the knock came from the door. He waved his hand to open it without standing up from the chair, and a boy he had never seen before hesitantly stepped in through the door.

Even without the nose of supernatural beings, Merlin could tell that this boy was no vampire. He was a little short for the standard of vampire males, but had strong limbs. He was pale, although Merlin doubted it was the natural color of his skin, considering the deep crimson his coat was soaked in. The coat was originally yellow, Merlin thought, but it was too dirty to tell now. The boy had messy sandy blonde hair, almost as dirty as his coat, and he looked like he could use a good sleep. There were a few nasty scratches on the side of his face, but he would look handsome should he have the chance to tidy up.

He didn’t notice Merlin at first. Merlin cleared his throat, and the boy practically jumped at the sound like he had been whipped.

“Good night,” Merlin offered gently, closing his book and stood up.

“Uh,” the boy grumbled, eyed him up warily. “Are ye Merlin?”

“Yes, that would be me.”

“Great. ’Arry sent me ‘ere,” answered the boy, seeming relieved, “he said ye’ll take care of my wound,” He paused. The suspicious look came back. “and will ye?”

Instead of answering his questions, Merlin frowned. “Harry, you said? Do you mean Galahad?”

“Um, I think so. That’s wha’ the old bloke called ‘im. But he told me his name is ‘Arry, um, Harry.” he tried again, “Harry Hart.”

“And he gave you this name, in his own accord?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “How unusual.”

The boy stared at him suspiciously. “It’s just a name,” he slowly said.

“No. It is his **true name,** ” Merlin corrected, “the name he was born with. Pure bloods don’t give away their true names easily.”

“Ye know his name.” the boy pointed out.

“It’s different,” Merlin waved a hand, “we go way back.”

“Okay,” answered the boy hesitantly, “I see.” He didn’t see anything; Merlin could hear him muttering ‘freak vamps’ under his breath with human level of hearing. “Well then, my name is Eggsy. And tha’ is m’ real name, so yer welcome.”

“Very well, Eggsy,” Merlin gestured the boy to come closer, “let me take a look at your wound.”

The boy followed his order, stepped closer and rolled up his sleeves. There were plenty of injuries under the fabric, and some of them, Merlin noticed, were no doubt animal bite marks. There was a nasty gash crawled from his upper arm to his wrist caused by something sharp, deep enough to show bones. The wound looked fresh, but the edge of skin was already healing.

So, Eggsy here was a werewolf.

Merlin looked up, and found Eggsy staring at him unblinkingly. “Yes?”

The boy stirred. “Ye dun smell like vampire,” he said slowly.

Merlin nodded. “Because I’m not. I am a human.”

“Then why do they keep ye?” a hint of doubt slipped into Eggsy’s tone, “I thought this is a vampire den.”

Merlin smiled at him. “First, they don’t keep me. ** _I stay_**. And second,” he lifted one hand, “for your question. Because I do this.”

He snapped his finger, and the wound on Eggsy’s arm began to blaze.

The boy growled in shock. “ **FUCK!!** ” he jumped from the ground, all teeth bared, one hand clutched at the injured arm. “WHAT THE—” he tried to put out the fire, but soon realized it was flaming but did not burn, and the flame was verdant. It went out as quickly as it started. After a few hisses, the fire was gone, and so was the gash on Eggsy’s arm.

Eggsy hesitantly touched his arm, fingers hovering over his newly healed skin, eyes wide in awe. Then he howled out a wolfish laugh. “Fuck me,” he laughed with a hint of hysteria, “yer a wizard!”

“Warlock,” Merlin corrected him, “and you’re welcome.”

The boy snapped his head up. “I’ve never met a warlock before,” he admitted, “can ye fly? Some say ye can fly.”

“No. I’m afraid flying is beyond my ability.” Merlin sat down on his chair again, resting his fingers on the cover of his book. “Enough questions about me, young one. Tell me about you.” he asked with an amusing smile, “Why are you in this house, Eggsy?”

***************************

Before Eggsy could answer “ _because yer buddy Harry Hart just bought me like a dog, and now he own my arse so I go whichever direction he points his finger at_ ”, as if hearing his cue, Harry Hart walked in through the door.

“Ah, Merlin, Eggsy,” he faked lightness in his voice, “I see that you’ve met.”

None of them answered to this. Merlin gave the other man a thoughtful look, while Eggsy just kept silent.

“How’s the…negotiation with Arthur going?” The warlock asked smoothly after a beat, and Eggsy wondered how he knew Harry Hart was having a negotiation without sticking his head out of the door.

“Not well,” Harry walked towards them. He was not lying about it; a thin layer of stress enveloped his body, spoiling his otherwise calming scent. It smelt vaguely like over-boiled milk. Eggsy frowned with worry, but Harry seemed to take it the wrong way. He halted in his track, stopped at a few inches away from Eggsy. “Which is why we should get going, now, Eggsy.” He searched Eggsy from head to toe. “Merlin, did you…?”

“Yes,” Merlin rolled his eyes good-naturally, “it’s not the first time you showed up with broken things, and expect me to work my magic fixing them. I know what to do.”

Harry nodded once, and seemed to notice the scratch on the side of Eggsy’s face. Merlin didn’t treat those, and Eggsy almost forgot about them if they’re not beginning to itch against the warmer air in this room. Harry lifted a hand, as if going to touch Eggsy’s cheek with his thumb, and Eggsy drained all the control in his body to not snarl and bite that hand off.

Harry Hart’s finger was cold as ice, like every single vampire Eggsy had ever met, and killed. They’re all cold and stiff, a walking corpse even before Eggsy pulled out their gut, and their black blood splashed to the ground. Eggsy looked directly into Harry Hart’s dark eyes, and wondered if this man knew what he was picturing in his head right now, if he’s aware what Eggsy was capable of in this split moment, and if he had any idea what Eggsy’s going to do the second he let slip even a tiny little bit crack on his armor.

Harry dropped his hand, and Eggsy could breathe again.

“Thank you,” he said, and it took Eggsy a while to realize this gratitude was aimed at the warlock, not him. “We’re leaving now.”

Merlin nodded, waved a hand to dismiss them, picked up his book and continued reading like he’s never distracted. Eggsy gave him a final glance before walked out of the room, and he could swear he saw the witch on the cover of that book blew him a kiss from Merlin’s hands.

*********************************

Harry Hart walked fast, and Eggsy had to half-walk-half-run to keep up with those long legs.

“So, grandpa’s no’ happy with yer new toy?” Eggsy began. He didn’t know what kind of magic combo juice the warlock just gave him, but he’s feeling much better now, at least recovered enough to will up sarcasm.

“He’s not my grandpa, and you’re not my toy.” Harry corrected him calmly, but Eggsy just sniffed. They turned a lot of corners, and Eggsy gave up counting after the eighth left-turn. They must be pretty deep inside the castle now, and the temperature dropped by the seconds. Eggsy’s cold to the bone now, and walking was the only thing kept him from shaking like a wet dog.

“Sorry about the coldness,” Harry said with a hint of apology in his voice, “I’ll figure something out by tomorrow.”

Eggsy nodded silently, but didn’t say anything. Finally they came to their destination: a black, heavy wooden door, oak by the scent of it. It was dark, but Eggsy could tell it was smooth without decoration.

Harry grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open with ease. The door slid aside without a sound, too easy for something this big and thick, almost like it moved on its own.

Eggsy craned his neck. “Is this yer bedroom?” he frowned.

“Yes,” Harry answered, “get in.”

Eggsy hesitated, but Harry put a hand on his back, and nudged him inside with what seemed like a little push. Eggsy moved his feet reluctantly, inched forward until he stood in the center of the room.

It’s basically just a very large room, with a large wardrobe, and an even larger bed. Eggsy looked around, but didn’t see paintings, bookshelves, or any other personal possessions.

Harry noticed. “I didn’t use it often,” he explained, “our kind doesn’t need much sleep.”

Right. Vampires. Eggsy switched his weight to another foot. “So, wha’ ye want me to do?”

“I need you to stay here.”

“Sure. Anything else?” Eggsy asked with fake earnest, “do I need to shine yer shoes, yer majesty?” he made a gesture of wiping things with his sleeve, “ye know, to clean it off my blood?”

Harry Hart just shook his head. “No, Eggsy. Not today."

Eggsy shrugged. “Shame. Do you want me to sleep at yer feet, then?” he jabbed a thumb at the bed, “wait, am I supposed to be yer valet, or yer pet?”

“No. I’m not staying,” Harry said, didn’t even seem to notice Eggsy’s satire, like his mind was onto something else, “I have…other business to attend to right now.”

“Wait, what?” Eggsy frowned, bewildered, “yer going to just leave me ‘ere?”

“For the night, yes. I’m afraid everything else has to wait till tomorrow.”

Eggsy huffed out a humorless laugh. “Great. Cold treatment it is. Not how I fantasized m’ first day, but,” he smirked bitterly, “great.”

“Eggsy,” Harry Hart called his name, and Eggsy’s not sure if that’s defeat he’s hearing now, “I’m going to leave, and I’m going to lock the door.”

“Sure,” Eggsy answered immediately, “Go ahead.” Like that’s going to stop him. He had known how to pick a lock since before he threw away his pacifier.

As if reading his mind, Harry Hart shook his head. “Merlin casted a spell on this door,” he said matter-of-factly, “it doesn’t have a key, but believe me, you will only be wasting your time trying to crack it.”

Eggsy nodded, not believing a word he just said. “F’course. I won’t, swear.”

He didn’t show it, but somehow Eggsy could tell Harry just suppressed a sigh. “Get some sleep, Eggsy,” he said, “Feel free to use the bed. I will come and get you in the morning.”

Then just like that, he left.

Eggsy was livid with rage within seconds. ** _What was him, a pet that didn’t behave?_** He lashed out at the door, but Harry was not lying aboutit, the fucking thing didn’t even have a keyhole. It didn’t even creak when Eggsy kicked at it with all his strength, and twenty minutes of wrestling with the doorknob gave him nothing but a throbbing wrist.

 _That fuckin’ wizard_. It’s just a wooden door, Eggsy could break it with his pinkie otherwise.

At this point, even Eggsy had to admit he couldn’t get out. So he searched the room, then searched it again. There’s basically nothing but a huge bed in here, so neither search took long. He found a few candles in a drawer, but no matches to light them up.

What use they gonna make of them if they don’t have matches? **_To eat_**? And talk about eating, **_where’s his fucking food,_** _that filthy liar Harry Hart?_ Eggsy threw the candles at the wall, and they didn’t even make much sound, because the carpet was rather sick and the wall was sound-proof with probably dead bodies stuffed in between.

Maybe Merlin saw what’s going to happen in his crystal ball during lunch, and went to warn Harry about it. Then Harry took all the matches away, so Eggsy wouldn’t lit up the mattress and happily watch it burn.

The hell he’s gonna sleep on a vamp’s bed.

Eggsy dragged the pillow down onto the floor. It was fluffy and huge, softer than a cloud, and Eggsy wondered how many ducks had to live the rest of their lives naked to make this one pillow. Personally, Eggsy didn’t like to sleep on things that smelt like birds, but he ain’t got no choice here. He found some more pillows in the chest, and made himself a little bed on the floor, away from the door so he had more time to react if anyone came in. he also snitched the cover from Harry Hart’s bed.

He wandered the room some more, until he’s sure no one’s going to come tonight.

None of the beddings smelt right, but they didn’t smell like vampires, neither. They smelt clean, like detergent. Just like harry said, he didn’t use the bedroom often. The floor was not totally insufferable, thick carpet and everything. Eggsy lied down on his back, staring at the chandelier in front of his head in dim light. Who the fuck wanted chandeliers in bedroom. How could they sleep tight without picturing it falling down on their face? Or maybe it didn’t matter. They’re vampires. They would probably just push it away and keep sleeping.

Eggsy amused himself with the idea for a bit. And then the smile slowly erased from his face.

He had no idea what’s going to happen tomorrow, or how long he’s going to survive. This whole place felt wrong, and Eggsy knew it would swallow him alive and spit no bones should he miss one step. He had no ally here, he didn’t trust Harry Hart, and there’s already someone wish to see him dead (not counting those he hadn’t met).

 _Hang on, man,_ Eggsy promised himself, _yer getting out of here._

 

He rolled to one side, and closed his eyes.

**************************

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do this chapter from various POV, to make this more like a movie? I hope it's not confusing:)


	2. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy had a bad dream. He woke up, but it just went worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished the chapter up! I don't know why, but i am so excited about this story. Can't wait to drag it all off my head! XD

_He is running._

 

_He always likes running, but this time it hurts. He is running so fast, and he knows if he falls down, he will never have the chance to get up again._

 

_Someone is running beside him, Eggsy can hear it. That person is making desperate hisses of breathing, sharp and jarring like he is dying by the seconds. That noise cutting through the air, jabbing into Eggsy’s ear and squirms all the way to his brain. Eggsy would tell him to shut the fuck up if he is not so worried of that man._

 

_His hunters howl behind him and laugh. Those horrible sounds roaring right next to his ear, and all the blood in Eggsy’s body run cold. He tries to run faster, and stumbles; the person running beside him cries in horror. At that moment, it hits Eggsy. There’s no someone. No one is running beside._

 

_It’s him. He is all alone._

 

_It’s his own voice, his own breathe that shatters against the wind, his own death hovering around his shoulder, air screaming through his lungs and scratching his throat raw, until he smells rather than tastes blood. No one is going to die with him. He is alone. If he stops running, there’s only one life reaper is waiting to take away._

 

_That thought grabs his throat, and as if having an epiphany, Eggsy falls. He falls to the ground, hands scratch against the gravel, but he doesn’t feel anything._

 

_He falls. And Eggsy knows, even if he doesn’t, he can run no more._

 

***************************

 

Eggsy jerked awake in cold sweats.

 

Terrible jarring breaths scratching through his ears, but this time Eggsy recognized them immediately. He’s on the ground, his hunters nowhere to be found. He must’ve fallen deeper than he thought…he needed to hide, before anything came back for him.

 

Eggsy rolled to his side, crawled towards the nearest corner on all fours. His breath was still too loud, any fucking living being could’ve been awoken already by this point, but Eggsy couldn’t control it. He tried to breathe in and out shallowly, but it’s like keeping a door from creaking; the harder you try, the louder it whines. So Eggsy put a hand over his mouth, and squished hard.

 

The noise stopped. His heart still pounding like a wrecking ball, but Eggsy was sure there’s no one else could hear it but himself. He stayed there for a while, see nothing and hear nothing, just waiting. For someone to grab him and drag him out of this safe corner like a dead animal, or for someone to come and tell him it’s all gone, Eggsy was not sure.

 

His strategy only worked for a while. Soon, Eggsy felt the burning in his lung. His body screamed for air and oxygen, but he couldn’t. He started seeing little black dots whirling around his vision field, his fingertips prickling, and panic rising from his stomach. But it’s still too soon, they’re not gone, Eggsy knew it. So he pushed harder, and grit his teeth until he heard creak.

 

It felt nothing like drowning. Eggsy drowned once, when he was young. He fell into an ice lake while playing race game with Jamal, and all the water came pressing down on him, tearing at him and holding him down, squishing him into nothing but blood and shattered bones. But now Eggsy felt like he is going to burst. Even if he’s losing air, he’s still burning, and all his muscles howling in pain and heat like they’re all gonna burst into flame. Eggsy was seized by terror, and he realized he’s not holding his breath by choice anymore. He couldn’t breathe now.

 

And the water came. It was as cold as every piece of Eggsy’s haunting memory, grabbing Eggsy by his wrist and ripping his hands away. Eggsy struggled, but he couldn’t see his enemy. He blinked, but nothing came out—Jesus fuck, he’s blind!

 

_**“EGGSY!”** _

 

Eggsy jerked at the sound bursting in his ears. At least he’s not deaf.

 

“Eggsy, breathe!”

 

_Yeah, right. So you can find me and tear me into pieces? I **don’t think so.**_

 

“Eggsy, listen to me,” the voice just wouldn’t leave him alone. “You can breathe now, no one is going to find you here.”

 

Is it true? Eggsy vacillated. Should he believe this voice? He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. If he—

 

“Eggsy,” the voice said, **_begged_** , “please.”

 

And just like that, the shadow squeezing his throat was gone. Air pumped into his body, almost felt like it’s tearing him apart; all the blood rushed to his head, making him see dancing white stars. Something tried to hold him down by pressing on his shoulder, so in panic, Eggsy did the only thing he could:

 

He howled. At the top of his lung.

 

He did it to call for help—his pack, anyone. Then he realized no one’s going to come for his rescue, not anymore, and the thought struck him so hard, he almost whined in pain. Thankfully, the pressure’s gone immediately, and Eggsy rolled onto his stomach, panting like he just ran ten miles. His throat hurt, his muscle screamed around his bones, and the cold, slimy touch of those water still ghosting over his skin. He’s soaked in sweat. It took Eggsy a few minutes to regain his strength, and when he looked up, his heart sank to the bottom.

 

Harry Hart.

 

Well, it’s a new day, and Eggsy already hit the lowest low. He’s never been this humiliated in his life—okay, maybe not in his **whole life,** but certainly in the latest decade. Eggsy considered pretending he passed out to see if Harry Hart would go away himself, but he didn’t get the chance to try it out.

 

“I need you to promise me one thing,” Harry caught Eggsy’s wrist between his fingers. It was like being caught by a pair of iron vice, and it fucking hurt. “Never, NEVER turn in this house. Do you understand?”

 

“I didn’t…” Eggsy began indignantly, still struggling to pick up his breath, “I wasn’t going to—”

 

“You almost did,” Harry cut him off. Eggsy was about to call him bullshit, then suddenly he saw his own hands in Harry’s grip. His _**claws.**_ The long nails all came out, and Eggsy didn’t even remember doing so. It terrified him in a way never before; Eggsy’s losing control of his own body. If this kept happening—

 

“Eggsy!” Harry’s deep voice snapped Eggsy out of his shock, “do you understand?”

 

His gazed directly into Eggsy’s eyes, and Eggsy suddenly realized they were much closer than he thought. Harry was on his knees, a whirling storm brewing behind his stony face. He didn’t look angry, though—it didn’t smell like rage. But Eggsy smelt electricity, thunder, wind and roaring ocean, the kind of power that can squish and bury him like an ant in an instant. Eggsy never faced anything like this, fear overwhelmed his mind and took control of his body instinctively. “Let go,” he breathed, shaking like a leaf, “‘Arry, let go. I mean it. Now. Or I’ll—”

 

Harry let go of him.

 

Eggsy rolled to his side and quickly got to his feet. Harry lifted himself from the floor too. That tension was gone like vapor under sun, as if nothing had happened. Eggsy swallowed a few times, before squaring his shoulders.

 

“I do,” he said firmly, tried to shrug off the shame by standing taller; it didn’t work, not while he’s still trembling. “I won’t change again. Not in this house. Promise.”

 

Harry just stared at him. Eggsy didn’t move his eyes away, even though it made him want to crawl out of his skin. He had a feeling, like this was some kind of a test, and if he broke the eye contact now, he fail.

 

Eggsy felt like a good ten minutes ticked by before Harry blinked and smiled.

 

“In that case,” the vampire said gently, “good morning. And you should go change now, we’re going to have breakfast with Merlin.”

 

******************

 

Thirty minutes later, while Eggsy was half-walking-half-running after Harry again, he mentally reminded himself to never get in stare competitions with vampire again. They didn’t have to blink, for fuck’s sake, and Eggsy’s eyes hurt.

 

Harry was benevolent enough to let him shower (or it’s because even without the nose of a werewolf he cannot stand Eggsy’s smell), and he even prepared cloth for Eggsy to change. The clothes were definitely not Harry’s, but still, there were a little too big for Eggsy, he had to roll the sleeve up to let out his hands. Just like the beddings, those clothes smelt like nothing but washing powder (lavender and rose, the girlest smell Eggsy had ever worn).

 

When they got to Merlin’s room, the warlock had already started without them. He waved them in without looking up from his book, a cup of tea in his right hand.

 

Harry sat down in front of the table, and Eggsy did the same. There was only one set of plates and forks there, but obviously they belonged to the warlock. Merlin was reading the same book as he did yesterday, and Eggsy watched closely this time; he girl on the cover was definitely moving, and she definitely did blow Eggsy a kiss, because she just did the same thing again when Eggsy sat down.

 

“I heard you howling this morning,” Merlin said smoothly over his cup of tea, “I hope Galahad didn’t wake you up too violently.” Harry made an indignant sound beside him, but Merlin paid him no mind. “Vampires show no respect to other species’ sleeping habit. I myself find it rather disturbing. You have no idea how many times I got woken up in the middle of the night, and being asked to do things that no one should do during that time period.”

 

Eggsy didn’t know what to say. “Righ’,” he hesitated, “I, um—”

 

“Do you like cranberries?”

 

“Uh, wha’?”

 

“Cranberry,” Merlin repeated, like Eggsy really cannot figure out what a cranberry was, “I took the liberty to put cranberry jam on your bread. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Again, Eggsy found himself at a loss for words. “Cranberry’s fine?” he tried.

 

“Excellent.” Merlin clapped his hand. A plate suddenly swooshing through the air and flying towards Eggsy’s head from across the room, almost made him jump out of his chair. Harry caught the plate in middle air, put it in front of Eggsy with a soft click.

 

“You should eat,” he said, like all plates were born to fly, “this is going to be a long day.”

 

Eggsy didn’t want to touch that plate. The fuck, it just moved (flied, no less). But the bread smelt like a piece of heaven, slightly burnt and soaked in butter and cranberry jam. Soon, the hunger got the better of him. Eggsy picked the bread up and sniffed; no strange smells, nothing abnormal. He almost stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, finished the bread in only a few bites, and barely chewed before he swallowed.

 

Harry didn’t eat, just watched. Eggsy felt extremely uncomfortable under the other man’s gaze. And the unease only deepened when he realized Harry was doing exactly what Eggsy’s doing: study his food. Merlin seemed quite at ease, on the other hand, probably because Harry didn’t stare at him half as much as he did Eggsy.

 

Eggsy didn’t jump when the milk started to pour itself in a cup this time, and he drank it obediently after Harry pushed it to him. He took a few sips, eyes fixed on the table, then he heard footsteps. The sound was still far away, probably a few doors from here, but Eggsy picked it up easily. He cleared his throat.

 

“Some one’s comin’,” he told Harry. Merlin threw him a curious look over his book, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

Eggsy felt insulted. He tilted his head, and five seconds later, a string of knocks came from the door. A tall man came in through it after Merlin snapped his finger.

 

It’s the same man who answered the door yesterday. Eggsy recognized him immediately by the smell of metal and bleach. He tensed up, inner alarm began screaming (‘ _VAMPIRES, VAMPIRES!’_ ). Despite Eggsy’s obvious alertness, the man paid him no attention. He walked right towards them, like he didn’t see Eggsy at all.

 

“Percival,” Harry nodded at him.

 

“Galahad,” Percival nodded too, then turned towards Merlin, nodded again, “Merlin.”

 

Merlin raised his cup and nodded, “Percival.”

 

Eggsy would laugh loudly at them if he’s not afraid they might rip his head off for it.

 

The courtesy was finally over. “Galahad, you’re requited by Arthur.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“I’m afraid so.”

 

Harry didn’t show it, but he smelt unhappy. Eggsy didn’t know what’s happening, so he watched silently and stay quiet. Harry turned to him. “Stay here until I come to get you.”

 

Ditched, again. But Eggsy knew better than to argue with an unhappy Harry, so he didn’t. Both men left without another word, and it’s such a relief to see them disappearing behind the door, that Eggsy actually let out a long breath.

 

“What was that’ about?” he turned to the warlock.

 

“What indeed,” was the answer he got. Merlin put down his book and searched Eggsy’s face. “How was your night with Galahad?” he suddenly asked.

 

“Well, I dun know, but he locked me in his bedroom,” Eggsy said dryly, “so whatta ye think.”

 

“I think that’s quite sweet,” the warlock answered with his smooth voice, “if I’m being honest.”

 

Eggsy eyed him incredulously. “ _Are ye a masochist_?”

 

“No. And I think you should give Galahad a few more credit,” Merlin gave Eggsy a sharp look, his eyes flashed like a pair of obsidians, “he might be the only one in this house who’s trying to keep you safe.”

 

Eggsy huffed out a dry laugh.

 

The warlock eyed him a few seconds before starting again. “When vampires are sleeping, they’re dead to the world.” He began, held one hand up to stop Eggsy when he opened his mouth to point out this had nothing to do with their topic, “they are not able to wake up until they have enough sleep and wake up naturally, which means they lose all ability to protect themselves. That period of time is basically their most vulnerable moment.” He stopped for a brief moment to see if Eggsy’s following up, “they do whatever they can to keep their sleeping chamber safe, Eggsy, which is why I casted a spell on that room. To protect it. It’s not designed to keep people inside,” Merlin tilted his head meaningfully, “it’s designed to keep dangerous people out.”

 

Eggsy blinked.

 

“Think about it,” the warlock smiled half-heartedly, snapped his book shut with a soft thump and stood up, “I’m finished here. Good luck, Eggsy. I have a feeling you’re going to need a lot of them today.”

 

He left the room, leaving Eggsy there alone.

 

************************************

 

Harry came back thirty minutes later, and he didn’t look happy.

 

The vampire was not trying to contain his displeasure, which put Eggsy on alarm. “Wha’ happened?”

 

“Nothing good. You have to come with me now, they want to see you.”

 

“They?” Eggsy repeated, _“who’s THEY?_ ” The dream he had this morning came surging back into his mind, and every detail seemed all the more ominous in this moment.

 

“The other people,” Harry began, corrected himself after Eggsy gave him a suspicious look. “The other vampires. They called up a meeting this morning to decide your…position.”

 

“My position?” Eggsy repeated again, “whatta ‘bout my position? I’m yer valet, righ’?” fear began to pump through his veins, “wait, yer not giving me away to other vamps, aren’t ye?”

 

“I’m not,” Harry assured him. And Eggsy didn’t know why, but he felt enormously better instantly. “But there’re a few of us—” Eggsy would be surprised if that old creeper Arthur was not among this ‘a few’ here “—were not happy about our arrangement. So they are going to discuss it, or at least complain about it to an audience.”

 

“Sounds like a trial,” Eggsy frowned, “is it a trial? Am I going to be _judged?_ ” anger began bubbling in his stomach, “an’ lemme guess—they’re not going to let me walk away if I dun fit in any position, yeah?”

 

Harry didn’t answer his question. “We should get going,” he said instead, turning away and walking towards the door, “I will talk to you on the way.”

 

Eggsy followed Harry closely. “If ‘m such a trouble, then why did ye buy me?”

 

Harry glanced at him. “Not now, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy didn’t take his bullshit. “Did ye buy me for fun?” he pushed, “if ye did, just say so.”

 

Harry sighed. “Eggsy,” he began, but Eggsy didn’t let him continue. “Do ye want my blood?”

 

Harry didn’t say anything. His face a perfect image of indifference, but he couldn’t fool Eggsy. Eggsy picked it up easily—the tiniest change in Harry’s scent, that little twitch, the smell of desire and hunger, like a ripe fruit falling to the ground.

 

“Ye did,” Eggsy asserted, “I could smell it.”

 

Harry took in a deep breath. “You do have extraordinary olfactory sensation,” he allowed, “I wonder if all the werewolves are like this.”

 

“Nah,” Eggsy shook his head, “I’m different.”

 

They kept on walking. Eggsy tried to figure out what this piece of new information can be of his advantage; the truth is, it should make him sick. It really should. A vampire desired his blood, and he desired it hard enough to go through all the trouble and PAY for it. But it didn’t make Eggsy felt as bad as he should be. On the contrary, it made him feel…settled, now that he knew what Harry Hart was after. And came to think about it, it’s not totally unconceivable. Vampires loved blood. If Harry wanted Eggsy’s blood, then cool, Eggsy had something over him now; a weapon in his hand.

 

“Do you regret coming with me?”

 

The question waked Eggsy from his thought. He looked up. “Wha’?”

 

“Do you wish that I didn’t take you to this place,” Harry asked, his dark eyes weighed down on Eggsy’s shoulder, “that I left you there in the pit that day, and walk away?”

 

Eggsy considered it. He really did. He considered the odds he could die that day if Harry didn’t, and the odds he could die today after Harry did, and everything that could happen tomorrow.

 

“No,” Eggsy said slowly, pulled the words out of his mouth reluctantly, “I don’t”

 

Harry seemed rather satisfied with his answer. “Good. Keep that in mind.”

 

They arrived at a heavy black door. It’s very big, standing about 10 feet tall from the floor. Eggsy swallowed, and Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

 

It’s the second time he touched Eggsy this morning. Eggsy called all the control in his body to not shrug that hand off. Harry must’ve noticed Eggsy’s unease, but he didn’t take back his hand. Even through the fabric of his clothe Eggsy could tell Harry’s hand was stone cold. “When you get in there,” Harry began in a very low voice, “you don’t speak. Let me do the talk. And even if they try to irritate you—which is surely going to happen—don’t take the bait. And don’t forget what you promised me this morning: _**you do not turn.**_ That’s the bottom line. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah,” Eggsy quickly summarized, “dun talk, dun turn, dun snap, keep m’ head down, dun do anything. I get it.”

 

Harry nodded. He took back his hand, and somehow Eggsy felt even worse when the hand was still there. Harry grabbed the doorknob, and for the first time since they met, Eggsy touched Harry voluntarily. He grabbed Harry by the elbow, and Harry’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

 

“Dun let me die, or there’s no blood for ye.” Eggsy whispered nervously.

 

Harry shook his head. “I won’t,” he said firmly.

 

 

 

Harry pulled the door open.

 

 _Oh, fuck,_ Eggsy told himself, _this is going to be bad._

 

*********************************

 

TBC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about how they met first already, just trying to figure out where should i put the chapter in. Don't worry, it will come out. Right now let's just say Eggsy was in some serious trouble, and Harry ran to his rescue in shinning armor:D  
> Also, I tried to do this chapter really movie-like, and it came out with a lot more details and descriptions than I thought, so the story is going much slower than i planned. Not sure if this is good...leave a comment if you like! :)


End file.
